


A Human Hand

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clones, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke tries to make this Clive clone into his own version of his long lost friend.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 58
Kudos: 2





	A Human Hand

Luke stared at the man in the giant glass display case, having used his parent’s money to make, or … remake him. 

Tall, messy brown hair suspended in the liquid beyond the glass, the light from the window bounced off of his face, making him almost glow in this painted black room, filthy with research papers and notes. A man opened the door, watching Luke as he stood there in his overalls, holding a bear at his side. The man was clearly a scientist of some kind, adjusting his red rimmed glasses as he stepped inside. 

“Could you please close the curtains? His skin may not be ready for light exposure, we wouldn’t want him to crack …” The man said, giving a nervous chuckle to the boy. Luke just stood there and stared, mouth slightly open in awe … He took a hesitant step forward, a silent step in a room where the only sound was the humm of the machine pumping water beyond the glass. 

The boy lifted his hand, and touched, the cold sensation on his fingertips making his heart start to thump against his chest. His face softened, and he pressed his palm to it, getting even closer. 

“... uh- ah- m-my name is Professor Sycamore” The man said, his dark brown hair curled and short, getting pushed out of his face as he made his way over to the window. He closed the curtains, and stood there, hesitating for a second before he looked down at his clipboard, and then back up at the boy. “So, I understand, this man was your-” 

“Please ..” The boy cut him off, “can he come out yet? Please?” 

The professor stood there, completely silent, before clearing his throat, a discomforting aura beginning to dampen the room, “Well, u-uhm.” Sycamore adjusted his glasses, “that’s what I’m here to find out, ah- How about you tell me what he was to you? So that I can try and recreate a more accurate behavioral simulation-” 

“...” Luke teared up, and the Professor started to panic, “I-I’m sorry! I know this may be hard for you but I promise I’m doing everything in my power to help-” he frantically explained.

The boy started to cry. 

“Please, I-” The man gave a sigh, and set his clipboard down. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what your relationship was, please, i promise I don't mean to upset you-” 

“I can’t tell you!” Luke said, wiping his eyes. The man’s eyes widened, and he looked up at the person in the liquid with a tense, focused stare. He stared at him, and then looked down at the boy, who’s face had turned red by now. He was sniffling, rubbing his eyes as he held the bear close to himself. The professor began to wring his hands together, before kneeling, and shakily holding one out to the boy. 

Luke looked at it for a long second, and sniffled, holding the man’s hand. The guy looked uncomfortable, maybe he didn’t like kids, or he wasn’t used to these kinds of things, but he used his other hand to pat him on the head, just trying to calm him down any way he could. 

Luke wiped his eyes, whimpering quietly. 

“I know it’s upsetting, but this is all I can do for you … I promise, he’ll be as close to a recreation as modern day science can give you, since we had a large DNA deposit from him, we’ve recreated his body and his brain just the way it was … now we need information, okay?” 

Luke nodded, and the professor hesitantly put his arms around him, patting his back. He couldn't say he didn’t feel bad, He felt awful, like a terrible person ripping away the dreams of this poor, heartbroken boy, because in reality … this would be nothing like the person it was supposed to be. If it could even move on it’s on. 

“We have the body, but you’re the only one that knows anything about him, we need details from you so when he’s back he won’t act weird. Does that make sense? We can make as many bodies as we want but we don’t know him personally ..” 

Luke nodded, “but I’m not supposed to say- so he can’t come back ..” the boy sadly admitted.

“Why aren’t you allowed to say it? Is he .. I- I mean- uh-” The man didn’t want to suggest anything so strange to a child. The boy looked down, “you have to promise-” 

“Ah?”

“You won’t tell my mom or dad-”

“Oh! Of course! All information is confidential, the only person who will know any of what you say is me, I’m in charge of genetic coding, and mental restoration, so there’s no need to worry about any privacy issues-” 

“Mm” Luke nodded, clutching the bear in his arms.

“So, Who was he to you?”

Luke looked down, and let out a muffled voice into the bear, “my boyfriend” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What’s wrong with him?” a short, distressed woman asked, holding Luke’s hand as she watched through a glass window. She had her hair pulled over her shoulder, wearing a pair of mom jeans and a dark red shirt. The cloned man was sitting in a chair, across from what looked like a doctor, with his hands on the table. He was dressed in gray sweatpants and a simple T-shirt. His face looked sort of blank, he was just turning his hands over, palm, back, palm, back. 

They watched him through the window of an outside door, wondering what he was doing.

“He’s- Having trouble moving. This is normal! Think of him like a baby, his brain is grown but it doesn’t know anything so we have to teach it.” Professor sycamore said.

“He’s broken?” Luke asked, looking through the glass at him, at Clive. The professor shook his head, “no, he’s advancing quite well, actually. Everything is going smoothly, I just called so that Luke could see his friend again, I thought … it would help him feel better.” The professor looked down at the floor, the look on his face was unclear. Was it determination? Or something else. 

Luke just watched his hands, there were no more scars on them. His body was new, no bruises from falling, no paint from his and Luke’s projects, all the kisses wiped away, gone. 

“Mrs. Triton-” Professor Sycamore put his hand on the doorknob, “I understand things are tough with you and your son after what happened, and I’d like you all to be comfortable … I think- the more you understand things like this, the better off you’ll be, and getting certain people to understand that a recreation can sometimes be its own thing entirely isn’t easy … what I’m saying is, um- would you like to come in?” 

“... is it safe?” She asked, squeezing Luke’s hand. The professor nodded, “yes, There may be a chance he recognizes you, and that can be an important-” 

The professor moved out of the way as Luke dropped his bear, and tried to open the door. “Ah- w-wait- don’t just walk in-” 

“Move!” Luke swatted at his hands, and opened the door, before he was picked up by his mom, “Luke! Behave yourself-! You’re going to scare-” 

“Cliveee!!” Luke yelled, flailing around in her arms. Clive didn’t move, he just continued watching the doctor, who nervously continued on, as they were trained to do. Family outbursts were common, especially when the loved one was dead. Seeing them move again, it could shatter the hearts of any. 

Luke started to cry, going limp before he was finally set onto his feet. Brenda held onto him by the collar of his shirt, and she sighed. “... does he not hear us?” 

“Um- they usually gain the ability to recognize sound soon after they first awake, but … well- sound and language is a tricky thing to process when it’s not organic, so we deafen them while we teach them to move, and other basic functions. After that, it’s a slow process before they start to speak-” 

“...” Luke reached out, and Brenda took his hand, “Luke, stop that, please …” she said, holding onto his hands. “You’ll get the chance, I promise you, I promise.” She squeezed him, “but you must act your age, you’re too old to be running around crying like this.” 

Luke just broke away from her, shoving her hands out of the way before he darted over to the table, and put his arms around Clive’s waist. He listened as the others came running after him, but all he could do was hold on… 

He felt a hand come down onto his back, and suddenly there were arms around him, warm arms, real arms. He nearly choked to death as he shuffled up onto the man, holding onto him. 

“Luke- that’s too much!” Sycamore warned, but Luke wasn’t having it. Clive was here, he was hugging him. 

“No it’s not! He’s fine!” The boy yelled back, glaring at the doctor through red eyes.

“Look at his arm!” Brenda yelled back at him in a stern voice. Luke turned his head to look at Clive’s arm, seeing it twitch in a strange way. It was like his nerves were jumping around inside of him, his fingers contracted, and he closed his hand, opening it again, twisting his wrist. 

Luke put his hand on top of Clive’s, and held onto it, it was shaking so violently he could have thought they were nude in the middle of a snow storm. “He’s fine-” Luke repeated, and the shaking slowly came to a stop. Clive seemed to focus on Luke, staring at him with tightly knit brows and a slightly open mouth, as if he were going to say something, “we have a handshake- remember? It’s a secret- you know-” Luke said, sitting up on his lap. “It goes like this-” he started to show Clive, and the doctors just watched, unsure of what to make of it. 

Clive clearly didn’t remember whatever Luke was talking about, but he was moving .. normally. In fact, he seemed to shake less and less by the second. He still twitched every once in a while, and he still didn’t seem to completely get the hang of it, but … he was smiling, playing with Luke, and it was an amazing thing to watch. 

The boy seemed so happy, Brenda just stared on, along with the other two doctors, watching as the two seemingly became best friends for the second time. 

“Um- s-sir-” The other doctor said, motioning to the two. Sycamore snapped out of his trance, and looked at the doctor … “I see. Yes, Um- Mrs. Triton? I think- maybe, if you’re comfortable with it- he could go home with you? Or- somewhere he’s familiar with, Maybe having a friend could help the recovery time-” 

“I- .. I-I-” 

“We’ll come to get him at the end of every day, and we’ll be there in case of accidents- rest assured, we’ll have it under control-” 

“Oh .. uhh,” She looked over at Luke, who was standing up in the chair, trying to get Clive to say his name. 

“Say- Luke! Luuuuke-” Luke said, squishing his face. Clive just reached up, confusedly doing the same thing to Luke’s cheeks. 

“Nooo!” The boy whined, getting a smile from his mom … “it hurts to see him this way ..” She said, looking over at the professor. He tensed up, and straightened his glasses, “yes …” 

“Hm .. will I need anything for him?”

“Oh, no, we will provide for you, and- despite the low motor abilities, he’s self sufficient .. ish. We’ll take care of it-” 

“Good. good …” she said. “I was starting to think it was all hopeless, I’m happy he’ll have his friend back ..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive as he screamed at the top of his lungs, being held down on the couch by several doctors. 

“I swear he’s been fighting us every step of the way-” Sycamore said, standing at the site of the chair. Luke was sitting on the coffee table, but he seemed anxious, “Y-you’re hurting him!” He said, starting to tug at the blank white lab coats before he was stopped by the professor. “It’s necessary. There was a mistake, the devices we used to deafen him are much too deep, so we have to get them out-” 

“C-can’t you put him to sleep?!”

“No, it’s better that he’s awake when it happens so when he’s able to hear, his mind can process it …” 

Luke anxiously moved around in place, watching as one of the doctors picked up what looked like a drill with a large screw on the end of it, and put it inside of Clive’s ear. 

The sound of drilling drowned out the screams, and it went on for a while until Clive seemed to give up, blood coming out of his ears as two large, spherical objects were tossed into a bowl full of what seemed like peroxide. By the end of it, he was holding the sides of his head, being forced to put his hands down while they cleaned his ears out with balls of cotton. It would go in white, and come out completely red.

Luke just watched him as he whimpered, arms held down at his sides as he was forced to sit upright. His screaming seemed to get louder as his head moved to whatever sound he could hear, so the others kept his head still. Eventually .. When he calmed down, they started doing things like combing their fingers through his hair, mumbling that he was good, slowly letting him go. Luke wondered why they were treating him like a little kid, before remembering what the professor said about him being like a baby. 

Pretty soon they were done, the bleeding had stopped, and he was allowed to cover his head all he wanted to. The twitching was mostly gone, and he could move just fine, a lot more like the actual Clive. The doctors began to funnel out of the living room, and the first thing Clive started to do was put his fingers in his ears, it didn’t even seem like it hurt him anymore ..

“Clive?” Luke asked, and Clive flinched, looking at him. 

“He doesn’t know his name-” Sycamore said, sitting down on the couch. The doctors had been so efficient, like a pit crew coming to work on a car and then leave within just a few seconds.

“Aeea-” 

Sycamore put a hand on his shoulder, “He might make a few weird noises for the next few days- if he says something that sounds like a curse or an insult, excuse it, please …”

Clive pushed at his hand, as if to say “don’t touch me you quack doctor.” 

He looked at Luke, who smiled at him. 

“Hii-” he said, waving to him. “It’s Luke ..” 

Clive just looked at him, They’d been getting by with just a few visual signals. When Luke wanted to tell Clive something he found a way, using his pinkie finger as a representation for himself. 

He held it up, “Luke- Me” He pointed to himself, and Clive made a realization, “ohh” noise. “Liuu-” 

“YEs!” Luke yelled, getting up, “and You’re Clive! Cliveeeeeee” Luke said, making a big L with his hand, to represent him as just- Big Luke, since that’s what everyone always called him. 

Clive pointed to himself, and Luke nodded, all the while the professor just watched as Luke made a circle over his eye, and pointed to him. “Sycamore-” 

“Sickkk-” 

“Hm.” the professor adjusted his glasses, “are you teaching him our names?” 

“Mmhmm-” Luke nodded, he had motions for everything. Flora was a hand gesture, the “screw in the lightbulb” princess wave, for Brenda, Luke rocked an imaginary baby, for Clark, Luke covered his eyes. 

“LuKe-” Clive coughed, not used to talking that much. “I suppose we should have had him vocalize … well, all of this information will be helpful for future trials.” Sycamore said. “Though, I’m curious, do you two have a motion for everyone?” 

“Mm” Luke nodded, and the professor tilted his head. “What about my wife?” 

“... um- Emmy-” Luke brushed a hand down his chest, and Clive did the same. It took a second for the doctor to realize what that meant, and when he did he turned red, standing up. “Are you two knitwits calling her flat?!” 

“Fat?” 

“No! Clive!” He sat back down, and Clive gave him a confused look, still rubbing his ears as the professor sighed intensely. “That’s not very nice of you, young man-”

“Well- I didn’t come up with it, that’s just what Clive did when he saw her-” 

“...” 

Clive seemed to understand they were talking about him, and he moved away, going quiet. 

“Clive ..” Sycamore said, and Clive looked away. 

“ … I’ll leave you two to your learning experience, I look forward to cleaning his ears in the morning. Try not to overdo it, he’s not experienced with talking so if you make him talk too much, he’ll develop a lisp.” He stood up, and walked towards the door. 

“You’re leaving?” Luke turned to look at him, and the professor nodded. “Yes, I’ll be seeing you.” He waved to Luke as he walked out, shooting Clive a look before he closed the door. Clive sighed, and Luke looked at him, clenching his hands into a soft fist, before offering a smile. “When you got stressed, you used to smoke a lot-” Luke said, getting up. He shuffled over to the tv stand, and reached inside of the closed cabinet beneath it. “I kept them- do you … still-” He pulled it out, and Clive looked at it, scratching his ear .. 

Luke brought it over, along with the lighter, “don’t tell anyone, okay?” he said, holding them out towards Clive. 

Clive took it, careful to not crush the box as he struck the lighter, watching the flame. He continued doing that, amazed by it, before he stopped, and looked at the box of cigarettes. 

“You smoke it ..” Luke said, taking one out. He put it to his mouth, and Clive took it from him, “Luke-” He said, in a slightly stern voice. Luke just smiled, “You used to do that too! You’d tell me smoking is bad all the time, and then I’d ask why … why you do it-” Luke looked down, “if it’s so bad then why would you wanna hurt yourself … and you’d say you were invincible...” 

Clive just watched Luke as he went from happy to crippled with the weight of his sorrows in under a minute. He tossed the box aside, and cupped his face, pressing his lips to his forehead. He was probably just copying Brenda, a motherly gesture, to get Luke to stop crying whenever he did. Luke looked up at him, watching as he started to pull away, wondering if He’d done something wrong. He couldn’t, though, because in a split second Luke had his arms around his shoulders, kissing him, wanting him to understand. 

To understand just how he felt, to understand what he was supposed to be. Not perfect, not a recreation, Luke pulled away, and looked at Clive, who just stared down at his mouth with a look of confusion. He leaned in again, and Luke moaned as Clive’s tongue brushed across his own, but was this a kiss? Or was he licking his mouth out of curiosity? Luke couldn’t help but smile at the idea that Clive would just start licking over his tongue this way because he was curious. He pulled away, and bit Luke’s lip, arms around his waist in such a protective, cuddly way. Luke leaned back as they connected mouths again, and he was left there to melt into his arms, sitting down on his lap, feeling something down there grow harder as time passed. 

Eventually he pulled away again, and Clive made an uncomfortable noise, moving around the bulge in his pants. Luke looked down, and smiled at him, swatting his hands out of the way, “Let me do it!” he said, and Clive just leaned back, watching as Luke pulled down his zipper, seeing that- well- he really hadn’t been shaved a single time since this whole thing started. It sprung up, just as big as it ever could be, twitching as Luke stared at it.

Luke closed his eyes, and kissed it, watching as Clive gripped the couch cushions. He seemed scared, but his trust in Luke was evident as he let the boy continue kissing him. He stuck his tongue out, sliding the warm organ up Clive’s length, leaving a trail of cool saliva behind before he flicked it across the reddened tip, which was now dripping a little. He was happy, Clive was letting him do this, and he continued to lick, slowly reaching up with one of his soft hands, rubbing Clive at the base with slow, deliberate strokes. Clive just laid back, staring up at the ceiling, starting to pant a little as Luke worked. 

He clenched, making a noise similar to a moan when Luke’s mouth went down on his length. He even bucked his hips up into the boy’s mouth, before going still, hand twitching as Luke continued to suck. 

The boy looked up, seeing that Clive was watching him, breathing through his mouth with his eyes half closed. His face was completely red, only getting worse as Luke pulled him down into his throat, stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, surprised at how loud Clive moaned, or the fact that he was moaning at all. It was nothing like the reserved little hisses and taunting words he used to give, even though Clive’s hand was on his head, it wasn’t holding him down like it used to. Not telling him to “come on, you can take more than that, can’t you?” 

It was just gripping his hair as a liquid shot down his throat, and he swallowed it, Licking clean what escaped his mouth, making Clive’s sensitive dick throb in what was probably a sensation he’d never felt before. Luke pulled away, and looked up at him, watching his hand twitch … 

“Uhhgh-” Clive mumbled, running his hands through Luke’s hair. He laid his head down on Clive’s legs, enjoying his complementary head rub as Clive probably tried to figure out what just happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Clive?-” Luke said, opening the room door. Clive was just, sitting in the chair, poking at his arms. He’d been having a lot of trouble talking, getting anything past a few syllables seemed difficult. He could read, he could write, and he could understand speech, but he couldn’t talk. There was still a subtle twitch in his arms, suggesting he may just not be able to move his tongue. 

When they tested that theory, it turned out to be mostly correct. He couldn’t move the tip of his tongue at all, so when he did try to speak, it was incoherent, aside from the occasional twitch that would allow it …

He seemed like he felt bad about it, He’d just been in this dark room on his own, supposedly talking to himself. Luke watched as Clive looked up at him, and then back down again, pulling his legs up into the chair. The room was cold, the coldest room in the house, cold just how Clive always liked it …

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, reaching out. Clive didn’t respond, just shook his head, as if to say nothing. “It’s okay … you can talk to me- I’ll try my best to understand!” Luke said, “I love you-” 

“nn” Clive looked over at Luke, and then back down at the floor. “Im .. thupoth to be like him.”

“You can talk!! … wait- You have a lisp? But how! You barely spoke! O- or is it from the kissing? I’m so sorry!” Luke said.

Clive turned red, burying his face in his legs as he curled up on the chair with a quiet groan, “is that why you didn’t wanna talk anymore? Because you have a lisp?” Luke asked.

He nodded, and Luke smiled, “I think it’s cute! And- it doesn’t matter that you’re not the other Clive- I still love you ..” Luke said, nuzzling his arm. Clive sighed ..

Luke just stared at him, nuzzling him, calling him all kinds of different pet names, watching him grow more and more embarrassed before he finally said, “Shop it!” 

Luke pulled at his arm, “ you don’t have to be embarrassed about something so small, the real Clive wasn’t perfect at all! But he always said whatever came to mind no matter what- he said you can’t be afraid, cause every time you don’t do something, it’s a wasted chance-” Luke confidently said. “So cheer up!” 

“... He shoundsh like a great guy”

“He is, and you are too ..”

“I'm not like that …” 

“You don’t have to be like him ..” Luke said, holding onto his arm. He seemed guilty, looking down at the carpeted floor as the ac blasted on. He held onto his arm, “You don’t have to be him, you just have to be there for me, try for me, do your best … because that’s all he did.” Luke said. 

“.. im shorry-'' Clive sighed, his arm twitches whenever he was nervous, like now. Though it wasn’t as intense as it used to be, and it was mostly in his fingers, 

“.. Lukey-” Clive put his arm around him, pulling him into the chair. Luke let a small smile wash away the sudden grief on his face. He had little bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in a year. 

“You called me lukey-” 

“Oh- ah-” 

“ .. it’s okay..” Luke leaned against him. “I like that name- did you come up with it just now?”

“Hah- short of- It jusht came to me-” 

“ .. hehe- short of-”

Clive huffed, and Luke kissed his cheek, hoping he’d call him that all the time. They continued to talk, giving each other nicknames. Luke started to realize that he’d made his own relationship with Clive by now, valuable in its own way, possessing its own warmth. 

Clive would get better, keep going, maybe even start to act like he used to, but .. he’d never be the same, and that was just fine. He had all the important parts, the rest were just simple little details, flimsy enough to be overlooked, or molded by a human hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you put Luke and Clive's hand symbols together you get asl for "I love you" :DD


End file.
